Dancing On My Feet
by ShaneHarper
Summary: Old movies ignite many romantic moments like when Gabriella shows up early at Troy's house for a dinner reservation and they end up dancing together. Complete and One Chapter Long


**Default:** I don't own these characters or their acting styles so sorry is something isn't completely in character.

The light from the lamp caught Troy's shadow and trapped it against the wall. He was sitting on the couch waving his arm around lazily watching as his shadow roll around. Another shadow approached his and extended an arm. Without looking behind him, Troy moved his hand to make the appearance that their shadows were holding hands. He smiled and looked behind him.

Gabriella grinned as her boyfriend turned around with a large smile. A small amount of time passed before Troy or Gabriella moved towards each other, their smiles beaming onto the other's face. Troy got up off the couch and walked around it to meet Gabriella half way.

"Hey," She greeted him quietly. He placed his palm on her cheek and traced the sides of her smile with his thumb. She leaned her face into his touch and she closed her eyes momentarily before looking back into his eyes. He was still watching her with a large smile.

"You're early," Troy said. Gabriella giggled slightly and shrugged. "I didn't like being alone," She admitted. Troy nodded in amusement and lead Gabriella to the couch. They sat down together and Troy grabbed the remote from a side table and clicked on the television.

Gabriella locked her fingers with his and leaned against the side of his body. She shuddered as Troy ran his hand down her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps. With one hand changing the channel and the other holding onto his girlfriend, Troy sank back into the couch with a smile.

"Just pick a channel Troy," Gabriella scolded him playfully. He laughed and hanged her the remote. "Fine, then you pick something," He said. Gabriella accepted the remote and kissed Troy on the cheek lightly. He smirked and squeezed her shoulder softly.

Gabriella settled on an old movie that she has never seen before. Troy made a face at what she had decided on and she giggled at his immaturity. Gabriella wrapped an arm around Troy's waist and continued to laugh into his chest. He lifted his head up and watched her.

"How can you make a face when you haven't even seen the movie yet?" Gabriella asked as she pulled her head back. Troy shrugged and made another face. "Like that," he joked. Gabriella laughed again and placed the remote on the table in front of them.

Feet propped up on the table and twisted together they watched the movie together on the couch. Gabriella placed her head on Troy's chest and closed her eyes as she slowly fell up and down in sync with his breathing. Troy put his chin on the top of her head and tightened his grip around Gabriella.

The movie, an old black and white film, was not holding the attention of Troy as he continuously watched other things around the room. Gabriella, who was watching the movie, gasped at the scene where the guy and the girl began to dance to the sound of a soft piano player. Troy smirked.

"Do you want to dance," He asked quietly. Gabriella pulled back from her position and stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. "Are you serious?" She joked. Troy smiled and nodded slowly. Gabriella sat up and got off the couch pulling up Troy after her. They walked back behind the couch and Gabriella stopped.

"What?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked away and turned red. "I can't dance," she whispered. "What?" Troy laughed. Gabriella sighed and faced him. "I can't dance Troy," she said louder. Troy chuckled and grabbed her hands.

"I'll teach you," He offered. Gabriella walked towards him and smiled. "Here," Troy instructed, "just step on my feet." Gabriella did as he said and she balanced herself onto his shoes. Troy winced slightly and shifted his toes around. He wrapped an arm around her back so she wouldn't fall and then grabbed her hand and held it out next to them.

With the music of the movie behind them, Troy started to move around the room, pulling Gabriella with him. They twirled around lamps and tables, Gabriella laughing and placing her head into Troy's chest from embarrassment. Troy laughed along and placed his face in the crook of Gabriella's shoulder.

The music dimmed and Troy's feet stopped moving, Gabriella stopping too. Neither of them moved, standing still in each other's embraces. Gabriella pulled her head back first and kissed Troy on the cheek. He brought his face up to smile at her. He took three large steps forward and Gabriella shrieked as they fell back on to the couch; Troy pinning her to the cushions.

He smiled down at her with her flustered grin and wide eyes. Her hair was strewn about her face and there was a rosy tint to her cheeks. Troy's breath was caught in his throat and his curled in his fingers tightly. Gabriella placed a hand on his chest and felt a distinct pulse inside her palm.

"What?" She asked quietly. Troy swallowed and leaned in to her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Gabriella shuddered from his breath and lost her breath. She pushed herself into the couch and looked up into Troy's eyes. He was watching her with a lopsided grin. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"We're going to miss out reservations," Troy said, pushing back a strand of Gabriella's hair. She jumped from his touch but smiled and sighed contently. "I don't mind," she whispered. Troy grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. Gabriella giggled and wrapped her other arm around his neck, pulling his towards her. Troy held his breath as he pressed his lips against hers softly. Gabriella's grip around his neck tightened as her nails dug in to his skin gently as Troy turned his head and brought his hand up to hold her cheek in his palm.

Gabriella pushed Troy up slightly and inhaled deeply. His eyes were closed and they opened slowly in a slight daze. Troy shook his head and sighed. "Ya know, I really don't care about those reservations either," He choked out. Gabriella smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Troy pulled back to kneel next to Gabriella, laughing quietly.

"Teach me to dance once more," She mused. Troy nodded and lifted Gabriella off the couch, twirling her in his arms. "Sure thing," He answered her. Together they twirled around the room once more, Gabriella laughing and Troy holding her close. Their shadows formed a giant glob along the walls.

-End-


End file.
